


Confrontation

by VieChiHasPaws



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, Headcanon, Several Endings, error!sans - Freeform, four - Freeform, geno - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, notcanon, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieChiHasPaws/pseuds/VieChiHasPaws
Summary: 510 years after the Apple Incident, An uncorrupted Passive confronts Ink about the past.Three and a half different outcomes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. An Interesting Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon  
> This is simply an Au that we came up with  
> Ink belongs to Comyet  
> Passive/Dream/Neil belong to Joku  
> Written by: Blue   
> Edited by: Red

202X 10 years after the war ended.

510 years after the apple incident.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Ink stared at the papers hanging from the doddle sphere proudly. Everything seemed fine. He had made a truce with error and they had managed to unpossess nightmare, causing the bad Sans’s to disband. Although, he preferred to go by nighty now. Yup, everything was great. He silently thanked the creators for giving him this ending.

Ink turned around, planning on heading to outertale to draw. Unfortunately, he found a tiny, purple clad skeleton waiting for him.  
He recognized it as dreams brother nighty.

Nighty was interesting to say the least.  
He was very different from the person who had possessed him. He wasn't talkative,   
and isolated himself from others as much as possible. The only reason he had friends was because dream insisted he socialized. The purple one also had an air of superiority that made it seem like he knew something no one else knew. He was the type of person who could walk into a room and no one would notice until someone asked where he was. Turns out it also works for the doodle sphere.

"Jesus Christ! nighty how long have you been their!" Ink exclaimed.

Night gave a causally shrug, but his eyelights held a seriousness to them.   
  
"Dream needs to put a bell on you seriously" Ink said trying to lighten the mood.

The smaller one gave no response.   
He only stared at ink with the same seriousness. 

"So...um...Whatcha doing here?"

"I wanted to talk" night said finally responding.

He kept his voice low though.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like talking" ink teased. 

  
"I still don't but..this is important"

"Oh? and what's so important?"   
  
"you real don't remember?"  
  
Ink gave him a perplexed expression before checking his scarf to see if their was something related to Nighty on their. He couldn't find anything. 

“sorry," Ink chuckled nervously, "amnesia and all. maybe you could remind me?"

Night sat down criss-cross applesauce and started to fiddle with his hands.

“You might want to sit down.” Nighty said “This could take a while”


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighty reminds Ink of what he did; Ink is faced with a choice.

Nightmare sat at the tree of feelings uncrumpling from his previous beating. He sighed, the villagers abuse was getting worse. He wished dream were here. He felt safe with dream. The villagers never hurt him with his brother around, but unfortunately he wouldn't keep dream with him. That wouldn't be fair. he was already enough of a burden. 

Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Nighty quickly looked up to find a skeleton towering over him. They appeared in overalls with no shoes on. A stash belt hung off his shoulders and they carried an over sized brush which seemed to drip with Ink. Night wondered why he would have such a thing. it must be awfully impractical he thought.

“hey!" the stranger said.

"oh, umm...hi?" nighty replied.

"are you ok?"

"oh, yeah I'm fine..." night replied starting to bandaging the worst of the injuries.

The stranger looked at him with a strange expression, then let out a small sigh.

"can I sit down?"

"huh, oh..yeah sure"

The skeleton leaned against the tree, sliding down until he was in a sitting position. The purple one kept a weary eye on him until he realized he was staring. He mentally scorned himself for doing so. Staring was weird. It was rather awkward considering the fact that nighty didn't know who he was or why he was here, and the other person didn't seem to want to be here.

"So, those people are pretty mean huh?" The Stranger said, breaking the silence.

Nightmare looked at him with interest letting a small smile creep onto his face. No one had ever really backlashed the villagers before. 

"yeah...they think I'm evil." 

"why?"

Nighty chuckled softly, he catches the strangers eyes. 

"People fear what they don't understand" the smaller one quoted.

The stranger let out a small sigh. it was time to take the dive.

_"Why don't you prove them wrong?_ " They say, quickly looking away from the smaller version of them. 

"what do you mean?"

"why don't you make them see your not evil?"

"I've tried. they won't listen"

"well why do they think your evil?"

"probably because I guard the dark apples" nightmare said, eying the fruit he had been made to protect.

“so why don't you try guarding the golden ones?"

"I dunno if that's a good idea"

"why not? you'd finally be safe and I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind"

"I'd probably have to ask dream first and if I did that I'd have to explain why..." Nightmares voice held a hint of nervousness, he took great care in making sure his brother did not find out about the villagers treatment towards him; he’d rather keep it that way.

"you can't ask him, if you do the village will think it's rigged"

Night gave a hmm of acknowledgement looking at the golden fruit. The stranger had a point.

"Well I gotta go,” the skeleton said, taking a stand. They began to stretch as they backed away a bit. 

Nightmare was a bit surprised at the sudden change, but gathered himself quickly “a-ah..okay, goodbye” he said, giving the stranger a small wave.

Nightmare curiously watched as the skeleton walked off, a long scarf trailing behind him. He didn't remember ever telling him his name, or or his brother's. He shrugged it off. Maybe he slipped up somewhere. 

Ink watched the sky as it began to turn dark. He went to find the puddle he came out of, trying not to listen to the angry screaming that could be heard from the distance. He felt a pang of guilt as he could only imagine the chain reaction he had started. It didn't matter though. It was better than the alternative. Either way he wouldn't remember.

>1 day after the incident<

Ink sat in the doodle sphere drawing absent mindedly. He was drawing an apple. A wave of guilt suddenly hit him, although he couldn't tell why. maybe he had taken a bit to much of one of his vials.

>Back To Present<

Ink stared at Night with shrunken eyelights. A memory that had been long forgotten had finally been dug up. Even worse, it was something he'd rather forget.

Suddenly a small box appeared infront of him giving him 3 options.  


>Confide, Conceal, or Kill<


	3. Confide (Good Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighty finds out some stuff; Ink gets a hug

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_> Confide<_

Good ending

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Why did you do it?" Night asked.

Ink didn't respond. 

"Why did you tell me to do that knowing what it would cause? to me?! **to my brother?!** didn’t you care!?" lavender tears streamed down his face. The soft tone he had previously used had disappeared with grief.

Ink didn't know what to do.   
The small box was still there, giving him his three options. His hand drifted towards the first. He knew Nighty might expose him to dream if he didn't explain why.   
The real question was how exactly he was going to 'confide' to him. He wasn't exactly the best with feelings.   
I mean all he had to do is 'taste the rainbow!' and that was enough for him. In the end two words slipped out.

_"I'm sorry..."_

Nighty gave a look of distrust.

"Nighty, what happens when you find a book uninteresting"

"..read it anyways..." the smaller one replied carefully 

ink gave him a skeptical look then sighed.

"I will never understand you."

A moment of silence passed between them; both waiting for something else from the other until Ink carried on.

"Well a normal person would stop reading it. Now, imagine the au's as a book.   
My job is to keep the book interesting.   
The reason I told you to do that, was because for some reason, your au was going slower than it should have been, and if i didn't do anything your au would... _disappear_...I didn't WANT to do that to you, b-but if I didn't they would have stopped and...and..."

“Why where the creators so difficult? why couldn't they just let him be happy?! Wh-“ suddenly his thought came to a stop as he felt himself become encased in a hug.

"I understand" The purple one said, holding onto the other tighter.

"I-I'm sorry" The older one repeated over and over. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
They stayed like that for a while both in silence, until the hug finally broke.   
Passive stepped away from ink and gave him a small smile, before disappearing.   
Leaving the other to themselves.   
He went back to dream and Niel’s house to be greeted by dream.   
  


"Oh, hey brother! where have you been?" Dream asked placing a box labelled “stuff” on the floor.

"I just had a talk with ink" nighty replied.

Dream gasped in surprise. no! could it be?! his brother being social on his own?! by his choice?!?! what witch craft was this!!!!

Dream quickly wraps his brother in a hug and squeezes his brother tightly.

"oh my gosh my brothers being a social human being I'm so proud" The yellow one murmured to nighty.

The smaller ones cheeks visibly lit up at that. nighty tried to struggle out but alas the hug was too strong for him. Eventually he submitted and just let it happen. At some point in time Neil walked into the scene with a mug. He stared at the two of them, then left not understanding what had caused the excitement.

~fin 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Bue  
> Edited by: Red


	4. Conceal

>Conceal<

  
"Why did you do it?" nighty asked.

Ink didn't respond.

The artist looked at the box that represented his three options. Now here was the million dollar question. What was he going to do? He decided on the second one. He couldn't expose the creators. Who knew what would happen if he did. Besides, he highly doubts anyone would believe someone as facetious as him. So instead of answering nights question, he asked his own.

"What are you going to do now"

Nighty thought about it. He couldn't tell anyone. Who would believe him over the guardian of all Au's? He really couldn't do anything, but maybe that was better than doing something. With a decision made he finally responded.

"I'm...not going to do anything.."

ink looked at him curiously

“Why's that?"

"Well it's not like anyone would listen to me.” He sighed, “besides, we both know it's worse to suffer in silence, and I'm probably not the only one you let down"

With that being said the purple one left the other in silence. Ink blinked as the smaller one walked away. The brown one shrugged. He'd probably forget this interaction anyways. In the end he went back to the original plan of going to Outertale to draw. Maybe Error would be there...

Fin~


End file.
